


The Skeleton's Sister

by anaoryx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Level of Violence (Undertale), Mages, Magic, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaoryx/pseuds/anaoryx
Summary: Amnerish a.k.a Amy lives with her brothers in Snowdin. She struggles to keep her brothers out of trouble and working at Grillby's. The last thing she needs to worry about a human feel from Mt. Ebott. Things couldn't any more complicated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Mages

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small tale about mages.

_A long time ago, The land was once filled with powerful mages. Their magic flourishes the lands. Many people relied on their power, while others resent it. Some study medicine to help humans and monsters, others fight on the front line in the battlefields, while others became royal ambassadors. One day, a war broke between the monsters and humans. The hunt for mages has been launch for those who do not serve humans. Some were captures, others went to hiding, and one went to the underground in Mt. Ebott with the monsters. Now there are only a few remaining mages in the world and they serve for their country. And only one remains free._


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is 5 years old when her brother Sans is born. She and Gaster are waiting for the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale except for my OCs.  
> Amy is 5 years old in this chapter.

10 years ago...  
Amy and her father Gaster are in the living room sitting down on a sofa. Amy swings her legs, impatient and worry for mother, Melody. It has been 2 hours, but to a child, it felt like an eternity since her mother has gone into labor. Amy wants to go to her parents' room and give support, but Aunt Toriel and Aunt Alphys shoo her out and have her join with Gaster.  
The door slam opens from the second floor and Amy looks at the stairs to see Toriel rushing downstairs to the kitchen with a tea kettle in hand. Amy rushes to join Toriel while she pours water in the sink.  
"Auntie, is the baby coming yet?" Amy eagerly asked.  
"No, sweetie. Not yet," answered Toriel, turning the stove on high and set the tea kettle, "Go back to the living room with your father."  
She huffed, went back to the living room to sit with her father, crossed her arms, and slouch on the couch. She can hear Toriel going back upstair with hot tea kettle in hand. Her father is just sitting down, twiddling his thumbs and stare at the tv's black screen. Worrying, Amy put her hand on his arm and he jumped, startling her.  
Gastor got his composer back and looks to see Amy worrying for him and upsets that she can't be upstairs with Melody. He tries to comfort his little funny bone by scooping her in his arms and set her on his lap.  
"There there, your mother is going to be fine," Gaster said, rubbing her back to comfort her.  
"But why can't I go up with Mommy? I want to help her!" Amy huffed and crossed her arms.  
"I know, honey, but you're Mommy is in good care." Gaster cooed, "She is going to be okay. Aunt Toriel and Alphys are there to help. You will be seeing your mother and little brother soon, I promise."  
The sullen thought of being forced to wait got replaced by the excitement of becoming an older sister. Assured that both her mother and unborn brother will be okay, she went back to her seat and quietly wait for the baby to be born.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Another has passed, Amy feels her patient is wearing thin. Why do babies take so long to be born?  
She heard the door slam open and look up to see Toriel rushing downstairs with the biggest smile and can’t contain her excitement. Gaster immediately stood up, and couldn’t stop himself from asking questions about his wife.  
How is she?  
Is the baby okay?  
Was delivering a success?  
Toriel stops his ranting questions and wait for him to calm down.  
“Both Melody and the baby are fine. The delivery was successful.” She announced.  
Gaster sighed in relieved and Amy couldn’t stop herself from jumping in joy at her brother finally being born. Her brother has finally been born!  
Amy rushes upstairs to her parent’s room and open to see Alphys handing a wrapped bundle into Melody’s arms. She has the biggest smile and tears of joys coming down to her cheeks as she looks down on her newborn child.  
“Momma?” said Amy.  
Melody look up from and smiled at her firstborn daughter.  
“Hello, honey. Why don’t you come over here and see your little brother.” Said Melody, beckoning Amy to come closer.  
She slowly walks up to the bed, crawl up, and took a peek. She had no idea what to expect what her newborn brother will look like. Looking down, the baby looks more like their father than their mother. His skeleton head is pure white and his eyes are slightly and can see his white pupils.  
‘He is so small.’ wondered Amy. Bringing a finger to poke the baby’s cheek. It is soft. Are all babies as soft as him? The baby grabs one of her fingers and curls his hand. She smiles down at the baby.  
Footsteps are heard, Melody and Amy turn to see Gaster enter the room, looking a little nervous as he made his way to see his wife and the baby. His eyes water a little seeing his son.  
Everything is silent except for the baby’s cooing. The name for the baby has been decided.  
Sans.


	3. 10 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale except for my OCs.  
> Amy – 15 years old  
> Sans – 10 years old  
> Papyrus – 7 years

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Amy’s POV  
My obnoxious clock went off and I slam it down to shut it off. I grab it and throw it across my room. I lost count of how many times I tried to smash the stupid thing. I could never figure out how it survived for the last 3 years since Dad had bought it for my 12th birthday. He gave it to me as a gift. Said it will prove to be ‘I will have the best time with it’.  
Ugh.  
He bought it so he can make pun jokes. Lasted for an entire week. I shuddered, his jokes echoing in my head. Clever man, my father was. And it is so annoying.  
Reluctant to leave my warm cozy bed and resist to go back to bed and get a few snoozes, knowing I’ll just sleep till afternoon, I get off my blankets. Stretching my arms and legs, smack my lips, and get up from my bed. Rubbing my eyes to get rid of the sleepiness, she noticed the pictured frame on top of her dressing drawer. The pictures of a family photo of the younger version of me, Sans, and baby Papyrus with our mother and father. Along with Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and Chara. We look so happy together in that photo.  
Well… used to.  
“Morning, Mom, and Dad,” I mumbled, still trying to shake off my drowsiness.  
I grabbed my shirt from the floor and put it over my tank top and exit my bedroom.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I quickly went to the kitchen to prepared breakfast for Sans and Papyrus. The last time I overslept, I smell food being burned and I got up to see Sans making – well, failed, to make breakfast. The kitchen was filled with black smoke. I freak out, quickly grab my brothers from the house. I told them to stay outside while I take care of the kitchen. I got rid of the burned food and clear out the black smoke from our house. Have to restock food supplies and cleaning utilities to wash burn off the kitchen’s walls from the smoke.  
We end up eating at Grillby’s, much to Sans delight because he gets to eat french fries with ketchup, and my annoying because not only did we eating greasy food, it is difficult to get Papyrus to eat. He is very picky when it comes to foods served in Grillby’s.  
Ever since then, I made it my top priority to get up early in the morning before my brothers do so they don’t set the house on fire. Otherwise, I’ll go off the roof.  
I open the refrigerator to see what we can have for today’s breakfast. We have eggs, beacons, waffles, orange juice, and bananas.  
Perfect.  
I grab them and took them to the stove. I start the stove and went to the kitchen cabinets and grab a pan. Cooking sausages, bacons, and eggs., I heard footsteps from upstairs, signaling Sans and Papyrus are awake. I chuckled. They only wake up early to the smell of food being prepared so they can stuff their face and fill their belly up. I grab three plates to put the sausages and slices of bacon.  
“Morning, you two.” I greeted.  
“Morning, sister!” Papyrus greeted cheerfully.  
“Morning, sis.” Yawned Sans.  
“Good to see you two finally awake.” I smiled at them.  
Papyrus took a seat while Sans went to grab three cups from the kitchen cabinets and the orange juice from the refrigerator. Eggs, sausages, bacons, and waffles are done and I brought it to the dinner table.  
We all ate in silence except for the happy munching sounds from Papyrus, happy that he gets to eat my homecook breakfast.  
“Sans, Papyrus. We are going to go to Undyne’s place for training. Make sure to bring your homework with you.” I said.  
“Okay!” said Papyrus, his mouth stuff with eggs and waffles.  
“Sure, sis.” Said Sans, taking a sip of orange juice.


	4. Training with Undyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
> The video game belong to Toby Fox except for my OC

Finish eating breakfast, I pack my things for today’s training. Made sure Sans and Paps change out of their clothes to stay warm and bring their backpacks with homework. Made sure that Sans does not ‘accidentally’ leave them behind. As soon as I finish wrapping Papyrus scarf around his neck, we head out to Waterfall.

Undyne’s house is not too far from our place. We pass by Gerson’s shop and had a small chat before we reach Undyne’s house.

“Hey, Undyne.” I greeted Undyne.

She noticed Sans clutching my legs and Papyrus is in my arm, wrapping his arm around my neck and bury his face on my shoulder. He’s wearied around Undyne and Papyrus found her intimidating because of her sharp teeth and sharp eyes.

“I brought my brothers for my training. Grillby is busy helping out his father with his restaurant and won’t be able to babysit them. I hope you don’t mind I bring them here.” I explained.

Undyne narrow her eyes at my little brothers, they hid behind me to escape from her sharp gaze, then she gave them a toothy smile.

“Sure, Amy! The squirts can stick around!” Undyne said, ruffling Papyrus’s head. He tried to escape from her rough treatment.

I chuckle at the sight. It is no secret that Undyne has a soft spot for my brothers. She can be overprotective of them. Which I can understand. The incident from 2 years ago has me rattled and I made sure to leave my brothers with Grillby, Undyne, or Uncle Asgore.

“Thank you, Undyne! I promise they will be on their best behavior while we train.” I chirped, happy my brothers will be here where I can both trained and keep an eye on them.

Undyne smiled at me. We have sent Sans and Papyrus inside Undyne’s house so they focus on doing their school’s homework.

Then we start with our training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Undyne and I are training to see whoever gets to land a hit first. I dodge out the way then return the attack towards her. It’s been going for three hours nonstop.

I barely dodge out of the way from Undyne’s blue spear. I attack back by summoning bones from the ground.

She jumps in mid-air and is about to summon more spears to attack me when her soul turns blue and lands face down to the floor.

“What’s the matter Undyne? Why are you on the floor like that? Feeling a little blue today?” I joked.

Undyne snarl at me. She tries to get up but I made sure she stays down.

“Are you ready to give up yet?” I asked.

“Nnngh! Never! I will never give up!” Undyne growled, she started to get up on her knees.

I raise an eyebrow. I’m impressed. She is one of the few people who can withstand my blue magic.

But…

That doesn’t mean I’m going to let her get the best of me.

I summon blue bones and pin her arms and legs.

“Well? You ready to throw down the towel or do you want to stay there?” I asked.

“Grrr…” she growled and glared at me.

Then she mumbled.

“What? Speak up. Can’t hear you.” I smirked, cupping my hand on my ear.

“I give up! Now release me!” Undyne snapped.

I giggled and released her.

Undyne mumbled and grumbled that she will land a hit on me.

I went inside Undyne’s house to see Papyrus and Sans are doing their homework. They are halfway finished. Good.

“All right, you two. It’s time to go home.” I spoke.

They pack their backpack and we said goodbye to Undyne and went back to our home.


End file.
